User talk:Prudence Brianna Halliwell
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Destined-The Next Generation of Charmed Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi Hi, Sol! I really like what you have here and I was wondering just how you managed to make some of the images that you have. I've been trying to cratese some like them for my fictional series Halliwell, but I haven't had any luck. I'd really like it if you would be so kind as to message me back! Cloud1734 (talk) 16:13, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for responding! It would be great if you could make some images for me to use. Our fictional series are similar to each other, so I hope it won't be too much trouble for you. As for my link to Halliwell, well here it is; The Warren Coven wiki. It's the sight that I've created for a fictional series that I plan on putting of FF.net. I'll be sure to try and locate the Facebook page that you've made for Destined and be sure to leave a Like on it! Gave a great day! Season 2 Hi! I was wondering when the next season/episode will be coming out? I just found your site and it's awesome! I'm only on the third episode, but I was wondering if you realized you centered on Prue and Wyatt a lot. I'm really not trying to be rude, but it's kinda hard to check out the others. Thanks and your amazing at this! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 01:03, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello :) Thanks for your comments. It means a lot. We are still posting season one. The author has a lot of work and she can be posting 24/24, she wishes she could :) About Prue and Wyatt, yes, season 1 is more centered on them. There´s a few episodes where we can know more about the others. From the main characters they are the main (if you know what I mena) apart from Chris, and season 1 is like the "accepting them and each other". you just started but you´ll see what I mean in further episodes. Season 1 is also a heading for season 2 where Chris would be the focus. But in season 2 we also are gonna have a focus on the new Charmed Ones (this is more in the second part of season 2) All 9 characters are really important but some are just "more main" than others. But don´t worry that we will have the chance to get into them in the future. the author didn´t wanted to give a huge focus to all nine at same time cause it would get a little confused. but you´ll see more episodes about Chris, Mel and Tamora as well. Keep in touch and anything you need to know about Destined don´t hesitate just ask and keep leaving comments. We appreciate it. Once again Thank you from all Destined team :) oh and welcome to our Wiki Page :) Oh, okay. I really Wyatt and Prue, but my favorite character has always been Chris. I'm writing my own fanfiction series, but it probably won't be as good as yours. Thanks for the welcome and I can't wait for the next season! Outof curiousity, how did you make the photos? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 18:04, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I love Chris too, but I´m exploring a little bit more the others too. But Chris will have a big focus in season 2 cause it will not longer be all about Prue and Wyatt but also about Chris and his own issues. Thank you :) I´m sure that your fanfiction would be good as well. when we put love in what we do, the final result is always good. And I look forward to read yours. Well, the photos... I do montages with Gimp. Then I add some effects on them and its done. It took me a lot to learn how to make them look nice... actually i´m still learning. It´s not hard but it requires time and patience and well, love too. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 00:24, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Is that a computer program? I tried to do one showing some of the kids, but I'm not sure if it's any good. You know, it's wierd that I call them kids as they're all older than me. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 17:44, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it´s a computer program just like photoshop, but for free. I call them Charmed Kids or Destined Ones, it makes it easier. I´m more or less the same age. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 01:02, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay. You have to ownlaod it though and I'm not allowed. I'm actually the same age as my youngest character. It's kinda funny really. By the way, how do you do the fave article thing and all that that? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 19:57, April 24, 2014 (UTC) You mean the boxes in the main page of the Destined wikia? It is required a lot of codes. For example: It is not easy. It took me a lot of time to get there, but if you need help let me know :D Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 23:13, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Can you? I think after I can see how you post it, I can do it, but I'm not sure how. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 16:58, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Can you provide me a link of the page? and assist you on that. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 23:34, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! This is the link. http://charmedchosenones.wikia.com/wiki/Charmed_Chosen_Ones_Wiki DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 15:10, April 28, 2014 (UTC) what contents would you like to have in the main page? I´m gonna try to create something in word and send it back to you as soon as possible. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 16:57, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Kinda something like yours. It looks so professional! Specific thngs I'd like would be the welcome, about it, featured article, characater, power, and quote, disclaimer and the thing with the characters. I just realized how much of that I copied from you. Honestly, whatever you think looks good would be fantastic. I don't want to steal your stuff, so whatever you think looks good. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 17:09, April 28, 2014 (UTC) oh, no problem. I would make the disclaimer box and you can give me credits as I do when I "take" ideas from some place else that´s not my mind. so it´s ok. Ok, I will start working on that tonight and when i get it ready i send it to you. i saw that your page is blue, would you want me to do something with blue or you prefer any other color? And thank you for your comments. It´s not easy to do all that and it´s really nice when someone says that our work looks professional. really good :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 17:14, April 28, 2014 (UTC) You deserve it! it really is an amazing story! And I'm changing the color on the pages right now, because they were orginally red. I changed them to blue, because it was hard to see the information in the infoboxes, but I'm working on fixing that. Maybe if I change the bckground colors? Sorry, thinking aloud. Have you ever noticed that when you're typing, sometimes you start typing what you're saying? Sorry, I'm ADHD. My mind can bounce from topic to another in seconds. Okay, I'll deftinly do the disclaimer idea. Thanks! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 17:25, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot. It happens to me too. it´s kind of thinking and typing.... lolol. ok, well the colors can be changed at any time. I wonna created some template pages in your wiki cause i´m gonna need it (that´s a hard work cause you need templates for almost everything) I did that in mine and it makes it easy, for example, in the characters box, you created that in another page and add the name in the front page and there it is. You´ll see once it´s done. So, the background colors, black it´s good but also gray (dark or light) with a secundary color for details. you could for example use a combination of dark gray with light gray and see what fits better, black or white letters. just a sugestion. in mine i use black, gray and the pink for details Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 17:39, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so I wanna use dark red for my other color. I did what you suggested and I think it looks neat. What do you think? I feel like I'm copying you, which I swear I'm not! If you think I am, tell me and I'll change it. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 17:58, April 28, 2014 (UTC) oh, please, no. I´d think that I wouldn´t offer myself to help you. counting that you give me credits it´s ok. besides, I´m gonna try to do things a little bit different and then you´ll tell me if you like. it won´t be a big difference, just a small one. love red. tonight I´m gonna start working on it :) I´m pleased to help Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 18:05, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Okay, can't wait to see. I gotta go though. I have some homwork that I seriously need to finish. :D DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 18:11, April 28, 2014 (UTC) you´re welcome. talk to you soon :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 18:13, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi there. So, I just finished it. Can you give an email adress or unlock the main page so I can post the result? I´ll be waiting for your answer. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 00:48, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Ojkay, just one sec. By the way, would it be possible for you to put DJ and Sebastian under main characaters? I realized that I'd forgotten to tell you. Sorry!!!! I can't wait to see it. :D DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 02:25, April 29, 2014 (UTC) sure, no problem. i put them in recurring, but i can change their places :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 15:28, April 29, 2014 (UTC)